1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to washer tossing games, in general, and to an apparatus for simplifying the play of the game and its storage, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is understood, washer tossing games often entail players pitching or throwing washers toward scoring boxes having interior portions for capturing the tossed object, or toward other target areas. As is also understood, in some versions scoring points are awarded based on how close the washer is tossed to the center of the target in a manner similar to that with horseshoe pitching contests. As will be further understood, the popularity of such washer games is such that even league competitions have been established where the participants stand 10, 15 and 20 feet away from the target to which the washer is being tossed. As will be additionally understood, these washer tossing games are also played at such outdoor events as picnics, barbecues, and family gatherings. Especially in those environments, loose washers are frequently and easily lost during the competition which ensues.
Problems arise when playing the washer tossing game in these family-type settings. For example, when striking the ground, the washers tend to bounce and roll away from the scoring box or target area. Oftentimes, the washers roll under nearby tables and chairs where they easily become hidden. Frequently, because of the simplicity of the game and the ease with which the washers can be tossed, older players are invited to participate—including those who find it difficult to bend and pick up the washers from the ground once the washers have stopped rolling around. Other times, especially at these picnic and barbecue settings, game participants may have imbibed a little too many alcoholic beverages, which results in their staggering and possibly falling when bending over to retrieve the washers. And, typically with older participants, “bad backs” are part of their physical make up, which prevents them from easily picking up the washers and joining in the competition. Whether playing the game at a picnic, or at a barbecue, or when out camping, or just in one's own backyard, retrieving the washers from under tables or chairs, from under grills, from the bushes or just in general from any hard to reach place, something to help a player in this respect will be seen to be quite desirable.